vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Family
' seasThe Salvatore Family' is a main family in The Vampire Diaries Series. It is one of the founding families. The family comes from Florence, Italy as evidenced by the Florentine seal on some parts of the Salvatore Boarding House. Family Tree The Salvatore Family tree contains all known members of this family MEMBERS OF THE SALVATORE FAMILY Giuseppe Salvatore Giuseppe Salvatore is Stefan and Damon Salvatore's Father. He is sometimes known as Papa Salvatore. He raised his sons on his own after his wife died. He expresses extreme disappointment in his eldest son, Damon Salvatore and as a result, shared a strained relationship with him. However, he was very close with his younger son, Stefan Salvatore.Until he uncovered vampires in Mystic Falls, along with the other founding families in the town, including The Lockwood's and The Gilbert's. He hated vampires with an undying passion, and was a member of the Founder's Council, which was started as a main purpose to kill all of the vampires within Mystic Falls. Damon Salvatore Damon Salvatore is the oldest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and the elder brother of Stefan Salvatore. He was born on June 28th, 1840 in Mystic Falls, Virginia, which makes him 170 years old. Damon and his father, Giuseppe never got along and Giuseppe frequently expressed disappointment in the elder Salvatore brother. He was turned into a vampire September 25, 1864, after he drank Katherine Pierce's blood willingly and was shot by his father, Giuseppe, after attempting to save Katherine from being buried in the tomb. He has recently returned to the town of Mystic Falls, following his younger brother, Stefan, in order to make his life hell and wreak havoc on the town. He is the cause of all the recent string of deaths occurring in and around the town because he still preys and feeds on innocent humans, unlike his younger brother Stefan, and is stronger than his brother because of this. And will stop at nothing to have Elena at his side. Stefan Salvatore Stefan Salvatore '''is the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and the younger brother of Damon Salvatore. He was born on November 5th, 1847 in Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unknown wife. Unlike his brother Damon, Stefan had a very close relationship with his father Giuseppe and Stefan was Giuseppe's favorite son. Stefan is 163 years old and he was turned into a vampire in the year 1864 along with his brother, Damon, when he was 17 years old. Stefan was turned into a vampire after he was compelled to drink Katherine Pierce's blood and after he was shot by his father, Giuseppe, for attempting to save Katherine, alongside Damon, from being buried in the tomb. He and Damon were very close with each other during their human lives. His older brother, Damon was his best friend during their human lives, until the two had differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into vampires. Stefan unintentionally hinted to his father about a vampire being present in Mystic Falls, with him having concerns about trapping the vampires and suggesting that his father may be wrong about all vampires and that there are maybe some vampires who are good and have good intentions. As a result, his father grew suspicious and unknowingly to Stefan, he drugged Stefan's drink with vervain. When Katherine bit him, she was weakened as a result of the blood within Stefan's bloodstream and Giuseppe caught both Stefan and Katherine, who was weakened. Katherine was then taken to be destroyed. Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan, as he had made him promise not to tell their father about what Katherine was. This was probably what led to their lifelong resentment towards each other, aside for their incessant competition for Katherine's affections. Joseph Salvatore '''Joseph Salvatore is a distant cousin of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. He was Zach Salvatore's grandfather. He was killed by Damon on June 12th 1953. It is said that he was the main supplier of vervain for the Founder's Council, cultivating it in the basement, and continuing it on as a tradition of the family, according to Zach. Zach Salvatore Zach Salvatore is a distant nephew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, although Stefan and Damon used to say that Zach was their uncle. He lives in the Salvatore Boarding House. Zach was also the main vervain supplier for The Founder's Council, but after he dies, Damon takes over his responsibilities within the council. Trivia *In the books just mentioned Stefan, Damon and Conde di Salvatore. *This is the first founding family with vampires among its members. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 3 Category:Salvatore Family